Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan
Hal Jordan, now a Yellow Lantern, can be a devastating character to fight against. His power stealing will give him a huge chance to retaliate with his SP1, which deals a devastating amount of DOT. Thus, when equipped with the League Of Assasins Set, he'll be more deadly than he already is. Strategy Basic Attacks Yellow Lantern's passive works very similar to the 2-piece effect of the League of Assassins Set, albeit the effect is persistent and not temporary. Yellow Lantern will steal 20% extra power from opposing Lanterns that tag out, which is almost half a full bar of power, preventing them from activating their Super Move. The additional 20% power stolen does not '''extend to Lanterns that are tagged out, only those who are currently tagged in. Despite the passive description, Sinestro does '''NOT '''count towards Yellow Lantern's additional power steal, Sinestro/Green Lantern does, however, similar to Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth whose passive will only work with characters that are a Green Lantern by nature. Yellow Lantern himself also contribute towards his own additional power steal. He does '''not count as a Justice League character for Wonder Woman/Justice League's passive, and does not count as a Green Lantern for Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth's passive, but does count for Challenge requirements (such as Battle 4 for his own challenge). Previously, Yellow Lantern's Turbine Smash can apply the "Bleeding" status effect on Batman/Arkham Knight even if he has the DOT immunity buff. This has since been fixed. Interactions Good With *'Catwoman/Batman Returns': Her passive can increase Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan's bleed effect on his Special 1. Good Against * Any Green Lantern character, including Sinestro/Green Lantern. * Hawkgirl/Prime: Even if Hal is snared, he is less affected than most as his passive is based on his opponents tagging out. Her reduced tag cooldown encourages this. Countered By *'Raven/Rebirth': She can steal back the power that Yellow Lantern has stolen, but to great effect, as she can steal all power, which includes Hal's current and stolen power. * Batman/Arkham Knight: Batman can apply his DOT Immunity Buff, rendering Yellow Lantern's Turbine Smash less effective. Abilities Yellow Lantern's Turbine Smash deals half of the normal damage upfront, similar to most bleed specials. It causes a bleeding for 8 seconds, for 12%-24% damage in total. The whole special deals 22%-44% damage if the DOT is not removed. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are Chest Piece, Yellow Power Ring, Gloves, Mask and Boots. * He is the second version of Green Lantern to have his SP1 that deals a status effect, following Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan. *His Super Move is different from the console version, which transports the combatants to Qward. Instead, he has a modified scene from the normal super, except with the yellow central battery instead of green, and the Guardians removed. *He has the same base stats as The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad and Hawkgirl/Earth 2. *His combo ender involves summoning an anvil to smash onto his opponent from above. It is very similar to the first half of Red Lantern Hal Jordan's special 2, except with a different color and corps symbol. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Regime characters Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Tag effect Category:Power drain Category:Power Steal Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed Category:Console Skin